The Green Crystal Mystery
by chrisrs
Summary: Shalleck of Ironforge is determined to solve the mystery of who stole her father's unfinished life work, even if that means taking on one of the most powerful families in Stormwind.
1. Part 1 of 3

"Nonsense!" The man puffed out his chest and glared down at the dwarf. "Do you know to whom you speak?"

She didn't flinch, even though she had to look almost straight up to maintain eye contact. "Aye!" she said accusingly. "I speak to the thief who ran out of the Hall of Explorers with as many artifacts as he could carry!"

She glared at him, ignoring the complaints of the passersby who were trying to get through the city gates. The man laughed heartily and winked at the crowd of spectators that were beginning to gather. "My lovely Dwarven mistress!" the man reached down to pat her head but jerked his hand back as her bear snarled and took a menacing step forward. He turned the gesture into a courtly bow instead. "Mistress," he continued. "I see it is not only human women who tend to let their fancies run away with them. He drew himself to an impressive height and looked solemnly at her and their gathering audience. "I am Sir Arthur Sternchaser, son of Amian of the Glade. I am the slayer of Deathwing, Tauren Mill Terror, and Explorer of Kalimdor," he smiled kindly down at her. "I believe you have the wrong man."

The dwarf ground her teeth. "You're a thief," she said, crossing her well-muscled arms at him.

"Look at me," he commanded her. "do I look like a rogue? Do I look like someone who could pass anywhere unnoticed? Where _do_ you get these fanciful ideas?"

Gradually, the passers-by stopped jostling and began gawking. A few murmured in agreement, and some laughed. The laughter ceased abruptly as the clanging of marching guards overtook the noise of the crowd. The growing mass of people crowded to the sides of the bridge, allowing a small group of guards to pass.

"What's going on here?" asked the Lieutenant in the lead.

Sir Arthur Sternchaser, son of Amian of the Glade, slayer of Deathwing, Tauren Mill Terror, and Explorer of Kalimdor smiled a greeting. "Good morning! No problem here, just a bit of mistaken identity. I'm afraid the little lady-"

"My name is Shalleck Ironbrand," the woman interrupted. "And this man is a thief!"

"Such fire you dwarven women have!" Arthur said admiringly. "It must be all the heat from that great forge of yours, eh?" He winked at her and turned to the guards. "Unfortunately I haven't been anywhere near Ironforge in several years. I just returned from an expedition in Tanaris. Quite the welcome I'm receiving!" He chuckled.

The Lieutenant looked him up and down. "Blocking the gates is not allowed. Please accompany me," he said sternly. Sir Arthur began to object, but the crowd behind him quickly drowned him out with loud encouragements to stop holding everyone up. The guards flanked the duo and escorted them resolutely into Stormwind. Sir Arthur contented himself with a courtly bow before accompanying them. A few people applauded.

"I know a lovely tavern in the trade district," Arthur began conversationally. "Perhaps once this is cleared up we could-"

"No," Shalleck spat curtly.

"Oh, I won't hold any grudges. All's forgiven! I know how your kind gets-" he broke off in a sharp gasp of pain as Shalleck swung the butt of her rifle sharply into his knee. Some of the children playing in front the orphanage broke into laughter.

"Why you bitch-" he spat out through gritted teeth.

The Lieutenant stopped suddenly and swung around. "You will remain silent if you cannot conduct yourself as a gentleman within the gates of Stormwind."

Sir Arthur stood on one foot, grasping at his swelling knee. "Did you see what she did?"

The Lieutenant glanced at his men, who remained silent. "I'm sorry if you've injured yourself. Surely a warrior such as yourself must be used to grievous injuries." He turned and continued walking. Sir Arthur glared at Shalleck and limped along. He walked the rest of the distance to City Hall in huffy silence.

"Please be seated," The Lieutenant directed them toward some chairs in the lower level of City Hall. "Someone will be with you in a few hours."

"A few hours? Now see here!" Sir Arthur broke in. "I am of the house of Sternchaser! I've been more than patient with you people, but I needn't wait on the whims of some commoner from dwarfland! I insist you send for my cousin, Lord Percival Sternchaser. Perhaps you've heard of him? I look forward to giving him a _full_ report of the courtesy I have met at the hands of his city guards." His voice was still hearty, but his smile a little tighter than it had been. Shalleck didn't recognize the name, but she looked at the Lieutenant to gauge his reaction. His face was still impassive, but he certainly didn't look any happier.

"You do have the right to send for a representative." He nodded to one of his men. "Find a pen and paper for this man, and deliver his message. The guard saluted and started to search through one of the bookshelves. The Captain looked at Shalleck.

"Are you an official delegate of Ironforge?"

"I'm not."

"Of the Explorer's League, then?"

She shook her head. "No."

He looked her over. "I see. Perhaps you would care to send for an official representative?"

She paused. "Er... of course," she said slowly. He gestured her to a writing desk in the corner and she slowly made her way over to it. She sharpened a pen and dipped it thoughtfully in the inkwell while Arthur angrily dashed out a missive and the desk next to her. She ground her teeth together, and began writing.

"... far too busy a man to kick my heals here because some dwarf fancies my pendant..." Sir Arthur finished his note and gave it to the soldier with the instruction not to dawdle but to deliver the note as promised and he might expect a handsome reward. He winked broadly. The footman stared at him for a moment, saluted, and turned to Shalleck. She sealed her note and handed it to him. "Thank you," she told him politely. He saluted her, and left.

She looked at Arthur to find him eyeing her speculatively. "Well, my lassie! Er, may I call you Lassie? That's what you dwarfish women call each other, eh? Tell me something about yourself. Ironbrand, eh? Not sure I recognize the name. I thought I knew all the important families of Ironforge."

She glared at him unresponsively.

"Oh come, now. If we're to wait for some hours, we may as well get to know one another a bit. What's your father's name?"

"Ravick Ironbrand," she said.

"Hmm," he made a show of rubbing his poorly shaven chin. "Ravick. Ironbrand. Nope. Don't know the name. I wish I did," he said with a winning smile. "So that I could have asked him sooner to introduce me to his lovely daughter."

Before she could respond, she was interrupted by the sound of greaves stomping down the stairs. A young blond man appeared at the bottom of the steps and bowed to them. "The Magistrate will see you now."

"Naturally," Arthur smiled. "He is eager to receive such a guest s myself, I'm sure." He bowed to Shalleck and gestured her toward the stairs. "My Lady."

She climbed the stairs into a small chamber dominated by a desk where two men stood. "I am Magistrate Jonath Archen," the taller man told them without preamble. He leaned back on his heels and craned his arms around to clasp them behind his back, ignoring the creaks of his plate armor. "You will address me as 'Lieutenant Archen' or as 'Sir,'" He spoke quickly and evenly, as though he were reciting out of habit. "I represent the law in Stormwind and the will of His Majesty King Varian Wrynn. You will each have an opportunity to speak; a judgment shall be rendered by which you will both abide." He paused, and took a moment to glance mildly at them both. He sat down at the long table covering a full half of the room. A slight man in leather armor sat on his right, efficiently sharpening his quill. Lieutenant Archen scratched his chin and frowned.

"Please state your name and affiliations," he looked at Shalleck.

"My name is Shalleck Ironbrand. I am here because-"

"Thank you," He interrupted firmly. "And you?" He indicated Arthur.

"My name is Arthur Sternchaser…" he broke into a long list of his titles and affiliations while Shalleck's mind wandered to the Magistrate. He listened politely if unencouragingly to Arthur's litany while the scribe next to him scribbled madly. The Magistrate's armor was clean and neat, but not polished to a high shine as was fashionable with Stormwind Guards. She guessed that his neatly trimmed mustache not a millimeter longer or shorter than exact military length. When Arthur paused for breath, the Captain nodded curtly and turned to Shalleck.

"Of what do you accuse this man?"

"Theft of a crate of research and artifacts."

"A misunderstanding! Nothing more," Sir Arthur grumbled. "When my cousin arrives-" he was interrupted by a disturbance in the doorway. "Ah! that should be him now," Sir Arthur finished boisterously. The guard at the door fell back in sudden confusion, glancing at the Magistrate for guidance. A tall man in black robes stepped into the room, holding a mahogany staff in front of him. He glanced down his long nose at the assembled company, his gaze settling finally on Arthur.

"Cousin," he said coolly.

"Percival! How nice to see you again after such a long sojourn in Tanaris." he emphasized the last word slightly, making a meaningful grimace at his cousin.

Sir Percival gazed at him passively, one corner of his mouth pulling into a slight sneer. "Quite." He looked at Magistrate Archen. "I understand there is some misunderstanding?"

"Your cousin is accused of theft," the Magistrate told him.

"Oh dear! And, er, if it may be asked, who accuses him?"

"Shalleck Ironbrand," Shalleck said. His gaze swung around to her and she found herself gazing into his disinterested blue eyes.

"I see," he said. "And who are you exactly? A representative of Ironforge?"

"No," she said evenly.

"Of the Explorer's League then?"

She raised her eyebrows in sudden surprised triumph. "Who told you the theft was from the Explorer's League?"

His eyebrows lifted slightly and his eyes narrowed into a glare. A moment later, the look was gone. "What else does Ironforge have to steal except their precious artifacts? Of course the theft was from the Explorer's League."

She pressed her lips together and glanced at Magistrate Archen. He looked consideringly at Sir Sternchaser.

"Magistrate Archen," Sir Sternchaser continued. "Perhaps this can be settled another way. If this girl does not speak with authority for the alleged wronged parties, there is no reason to detain my cousin further. Unless there is a representative of Ironforge-"

"Aye, or the Explorer's League. That'll be me, lad. Seamus Brasstrowel at your service," said a voice behind them. Shalleck turn her head sharply, a slight frown creasing her forehead. A wizened barrel-chested dwarf smiled heartily at them, wheezing slightly. "Too many steps for an old man like me!" He nodded to Shalleck, who stared back at him not entirely happily.

"I got your note, lass. You're lucky you caught me! I was delayed in my trip back to Ironforge," he smiled, and she smiled warily back. "Now," he continued. "what's all this about a theft?"

Sir Percival stepped forward. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sir Percival Sternchaser of the House of Nobles." He bowed. "I hope we can resolve this as gentlemen." He looked the old dwarf over doubtfully.

Seamus looked at Shalleck in considerable surprise. "Sternchaser? How come ye' to be involved in this?"

"If you would all be seated," the Magistrate intervened and signaled the footman to bring more chairs. "Madame Ironbrand was preparing to explain to us her accusations."

Under the cover of the noise of bringing more chairs, Seamus grabbed Shalleck's elbow. "Shalleck! I'm certainly glad to see you again, but I'd be happier if you weren't trying so hard to undo yourself! This man is a Sternchaser. Do you know what he can do to you? Or to the Explorer's League?"

A footman offered him a seat and he was obliged to sit, but continued glaring at her significantly. She avoided his gaze. She had, in fact, expected Seamus to be well on his was to Ironforge when the missive was delivered. She didn't want to involve him, but all the same couldn't quite help but be thankful for his presence. They all sat and stared expectantly at her.

"That pendant around Sir Arthur's neck is a pendant containing a shard of a power crystal from Un'Goro Crater; it was stolen from the Explorer's League not two weeks ago. It belonged to Ravick Ironbrand. It was in storage at the Explorer's League Headquarters until someone broke in and stole it, along with a crate of documents containing invaluable research. He's had the crystal made into a pendant, but a fancy setting won't hide it. I'd know it anywhere."

"How could you possibly be so obsessed with a piece of crystal that you'd know it on sight?" Sir Arthur asked. "Surely a nice young lady like you has bigger interests than rocks," he winked at her. She glared stonily back at him. "Anyway," he continued. "I've had this for years," he eyes became distant and he gestured vaguely into the distance. "When I was but a young warrior—"

"Ravick Ironbrand. A relative of yours?" the Magistrate asked Shalleck, cutting short Sir Arthur's reminiscence.

Shalleck nodded. "My father."

"And how is it that you recognize this particular crystal shard?" The Magistrate asked.

"It sat on his desk since I was a child. He showed it to me often. I couldn't mistake it." She looked at Seamus, wondering if he recognized it as well, but he avoided her gaze.

Magistrate Archen nodded. "Mr. Sternchaser, where did you get this pendant?"

"I harvested this power crystal myself, years ago. Anyway, I haven't been near Ironforge in over a year, I just flew in from Tanaris this morning. My cousin Sir Percival will confirm this himself. And you can ask the stable master if I didn't bring him my gryphon. Our family." He nudged his cousin. "Will not be glad to hear that I've been waylaid because some dwarf thinks she can recognize a piece of rock on sight."

The Magistrate looked at him stolidly. "You will wait," he said firmly. "On the laws of this country, and on those of our allies."

Shalleck controlled her breathing carefully, not letting herself break into anger. As much as she disliked the Sirs Sternchasers, she had nothing to offer the Magistrate except her word. If the Sternchaser family was really as powerful as he said, she knew he would be able to produce any evidence he needed to clear himself.

"Magistrate Archen," Sir Percival began. "Please don't let us keep you from your duties for such a matter as this. It is clear there is no evidence but the word of an unknown dwarf against the word of a Sternchaser."

Seamus face grew red and he looked as if he might speak, but he paused a moment and answered in a measured tone. "I assure you the word of an Ironbrand no less trustworthy than that of a Sternchaser, however-"

"Is that so?" Answered Sir Percival in an amused voice. "I've barely heard of the Ironbrands, and the name certainly doesn't carry the same weight as Sternchaser. In fact—"

"However," Seamus broke in, his teeth clenched tightly together. "I'm sure this unfortunate situation is the result of a misunderstanding." He looked at Shalleck hopefully.

"Naturally," Sir Arthur smirked at her. "I'm more than willing to forget the whole affair. I know how you dwarves get so easily excited."

Seamus bristled. "There's no need for such talk, sir!"

Shalleck glared at Sir Arthur, trying to make sense of it all, trying to find some hole in his story, something that would expose him for what he was. Sir Arthur winked at her and made a show of brushing ineffectively at the caked mud on his spaulders. "If there's nothing more…" he said gleefully.

Mud. She stared at his shoulder. "How long were you in Tanaris?" She asked suddenly. She looked him over. He was covered in mud. Every crevice of his armor was filled with it.

"Three months," he replied promptly.

"You're covered in mud."

He spat. "Nothing wrong with that," he winked at her. "Straw too. I've been known to roll in it from time to time."

"No sand though," she said, suddenly calm. She clasped her hands behind her back. "Strange thing about deserts, lots of sand there. It gets everywhere; it fills every crevice. Not much mud though. Especially this dark, loamy mud you have on you."

The Magistrate looked at Sir Arthur, and Seamus made a sound suspiciously like a laugh.

Sir Arthur's mouth flapped open for a moment but he didn't speak. His eyes opened wide as though he were as surprised at everyone else that he couldn't think of anything to say. He cleared his throat. "I, er, I had it cleaned when I got back."

Shalleck raised her eyebrow and rocked back on her heals, looking appreciatively over his muddied garb. Even Sir Percival seemed at a loss. Shalleck glanced hopefully at the Magistrate.

Finally, the Magistrate sighed. "Report back here tomorrow at 0800 hours. All of you. I will hear this case."

"Perhaps," said Shalleck, finally smiling at Sir Arthur. "you should ask your cleaner for a refund."


	2. Part 2 of 3

Shalleck stared into her Foote Tripel, oblivious to the swells laughter and drunken shanties that crashed around the busy taproom. Her table began to shake as a pair of highly intoxicated dwarves began an impromptu jig on top of one of the tables. Her drink began to jump clumsily toward the table's edge, sloshing drips of her untouched ale onto her arms and face. She idly picked it up and took a drink.

She turned her head suddenly and stared into a dark corner, the only spot in the room not filled with revelers. "Chester. Nice of you to join me." She set down her drink and a dark haired man stepped suddenly from the shadows, chuckling.

"Not quite as oblivious as you look," his smile grew. "As usual."

"It's nice to see you too."

"How did you find me this time?"

She shrugged. "I said your name and you answered."

"Do you speak my name into every empty corner, just in case?"

She snorted. "Taverns this busy don't have empty corners. Not unless there's something there, subtly pushing everyone away."

He took the chair across from her and raised his glass with a flourish. "A gentleman doesn't push, even if he is a rogue. He merely… suggests an alternate path. To the unconscious mind, of course." He smiled. He felt a warm nose nudging his hand and he looked down. "You gave me away, didn't you?"

The bear pawed gently at his knee and he reached down to scratch its head. "It's good to see you two back in the city, although I hear you've already managed to get yourself into trouble."  
She frowned at her beer. "News travels quickly in Stormwind."

"It does when it involves a member of one of our noble houses."

She looked up, eyes sparking. "He's a thief. He'll pay for what he's done. I'll see to that, even if Ironforge doesn't."

"Ironforge certainly won't. and neither should you. _He_ may be nothing, but his family is something. His father was Amien of the Glade, a son of the Sternchaser family." He smiled slightly. "I'm surprised he didn't mention it."

She grimaced. "He did. I'm concerned with his actions, not his pedigree."

"Arthur is a dirty dish by any standard. His family barely acknowledges him, but he is still family. They'll do what they need to do to hush this up. They'll put pressure on Ironforge. And Ironforge won't risk a political incident over a crate of artifacts. Artifacts which…" He paused and shifted in his seat. "You know, one might suggest that up until now you weren't exactly," he paused, looking for the right word, "passionate about archeology."

Her hands tightened around her stein. She stared into its contents, her face taught. She could feel Chester's shrewd gaze burning into her.

He continued. "But this isn't just a crate of artifacts to you, is it? This is personal."

She continued staring for a moment, then nodded once. "It was my father's research."

Chester leaned back and whistled softly. "They took the old man's research? Why?"

She shook her head and finally looked up at him, her eyes troubled. "I don't know. It wasn't valuable to anyone but my father. Everyone in the Explorer's League assumed the thief was just incompetent; that he broke into the archives picked up the first crate he found."

"What did your father think?"

She looked back into her stein, and spoke so quietly Chester had to lean forward to hear her. "He didn't say anything."

Chester's eyebrows shot up, but he left her to her silence for a moment. Suddenly it all made more sense. If her father's research had been crated up and put in storage it could only mean one thing. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "He was a good man."

She nodded. "Thank you. It was one of his experiments that got him. She laughed softly. "Of course. What else would it be?" She took a drink, and fiddled aimlessly with the handle of her stein. "He said he was close to a break-through. He just needed to go to Un'Goro one last time. My mother never imagined that it might actually be his last trip," she took another drink. "She donated his research to the Explorer's League, but of course no one wanted it. It went into storage."

 _She could almost hear his curiosity working through everything she said._ She laughed softly. "No searching questions? You've changed."

He grinned back at her and shrugged. "Life of a rogue. The art of being silent and all that."

"A lesson I somehow don't believe you've mastered, as much as you'd like to think so. But to answer the question you so carefully didn't ask, I saw him last Winter Veil. He wrote me a letter asking me to come. He said he didn't want my mother to be overworked preparing the feast."

Ches placed his chin on one hand. "Your mother? Cooking?"

She laughed. "Not a very convincing liar, was he? But I appreciated the note," she paused and continued carefully: "The truth was that I missed him too." She looked up, smiling in mock pride. "You see? I can express myself. That's what I've learned since you saw me last."

Ches laughed and raised his drink to her in asalute, then jumped up suddenly as a drunken gnome crashed into the side of the table and landed on the floor, out cold. The singing was overtaken by the roars of laughter from his friends.

"Come on," Ches said. "This isn't the place to discuss anything. They wove their way out of the bar, followed by a few cat-calls which were quickly silenced when Shalleck's bear turned his head in their direction.

She pulled her cloak around her face, as much to protect from the sudden chill as the smell of damp refuse and vomit that surrounded the tavern.

"Alright then," he said as he took her arm and steered her toward the Old Town. "Why?"  
She glanced up at him. "Why what?" she mumbled through the folds of her cloak. She saw he was transforming and couldn't help watching. His human skull grew into a longer, square head and his body grew and out into the larger, harrier form she was used to seeing him in. He dropped to all fours and padded silently beside her, his head now at eye level.

"You've gotten much better at that," she observed.

"I've been practicing in front of a mirror," he told her.

She chuckled slightly, then fell silent.

They nodded to the guards at the canal bridge.

"King's honour, friend," one of them mumbled sleepily.

She listened to the water sloshing against the sides of the canal, and the swish of her companion's armour as he walked. She breathed deeply of damp air and stone and the faint scent of ozone from the purifying spells on the water.

"What was Ironforge's official response to the theft?" He asked.

"There hardly was one," she told him. "As I said, no one really wanted his research anyway. They didn't even realize it was missing until they found the broken wards and did an inventory. I think they were mostly just relieved that nothing else was taken."

"Shalleck!" An angry voice called from across the canal.

Ches jumped, his hackles involuntarily rising.

"Shalleck Ironbrand! I insist you speak to me."

Shalleck sighed, and looked at Ches. "I think you're about to hear Ironforge's response for yourself." She turned to meet a greying old dwarf wearing worn leather armour and a fierce scowl. He stopped when he reached her and looked her over, his scowl softening.

"Well met, young Shalleck." He greeted Ches briefly and turned back to Shalleck. "You're looking well, though thinner than your mother would like to see."

"Seamus," she couldn't help but smile as she embraced the man. "How is mother?"

He released her and nodded gruffly. "Well enough. She'd be better if she saw more o' you," the scowl overtook his features again. "An' she'd be much better an' she never learned o' what you've been up to here!"

"Seamus, this man is a thief. I will have my father's things back from him!"

"I suppose-" His angry expostulation was cut off by the banging of an upper window and a loud' injunction to mind the hour and let honest citizens rest. Seamus took her arm and pulled her toward Cathedral Square. Chester kept pace, still in worgen form. "I suppose you think you think you're bein' heroic?" Seamus Brasstrowel whispered fiercely at her, pulling on her arm. "Do you have any idea what you're doin' to the Explorer's League?"

She turned her head sharply "What _I'm_ doing?" she hissed back. "And what are you doing for the Explorer's League by covering your eyes and letting a thief run free because you're afraid of his Poppa?"

Seamus' face turned an even darker red. "Young lady, no one is more upset than I am that your father's research was taken. In fact, I'm not sure why you're so concerned-" he broke off and harrumphed.

"Well, even if Arthur did take it, do you really think you're going to get it back? His family will hush this up quicker than a ram can butt a dog."

" _Even if_ he did? Seamus, he has the crystal. I've seen it. And he lied about where he'd been."

"Yes, yes, I know about the sand. So he lied about Tanaris. I'm sure a man like Arthur Sternchaser lies about whatever he wishes. That doesn't mean he was in Ironforge!"

"Surely someone from Ironforge could identify him?"

"Ha! No one who values his reputation. You don't know this family, Shalleck."

"So we let him get away with theft?"

"Yes." Seamus said bluntly. "You don't know what you're getting into. If he did take your father's research, do ye think he'll keep it around? Does he look like the kind o' man to carry around a great box o' papers for some light readin'? Shalleck, this must end," Seamus voice rose again into an angry. "You don't know what you're getting yourself- and us- involved in."

"Well, well," said a smooth voice behind them. "It seems we do agree on something, dwarf." Arthur's cousin, Sir Percival, stood in a side doorway of City Hall, idly rubbing the tip of his staff against his cheek. "So, Raving Ravicks' daughter decided to take up her father's pick-axe." He sauntered over to them. Shalleck stiffened, flexing her fingers toward her bow. She felt a pressure on her elbow and spared a scathing glance for Ches, who shook his head warningly at her. Sir Percival laughed. "And it seems the pup and I agree on something as well," he cut off her reply. "No. Not here in the open street," his brow wrinkled in concern, "think of the children." He shrugged a shoulder toward the darkened orphanage.

"What do you want, Sir Percival?" Seamus asked gruffly.

"You know, we all had such high hopes for you when you split with the old man," he told Shalleck kindly. "His work was trivial at best. Dangerous at worst-but where are my manners? I'll say no more of that."

"How do you know my father?" Shalleck stepped toward him, and was dragged back by Seamus.

"I know everyone, of course," Sir Percival replied.

"If you have nothing important to say to us, Sir Percival, it's time we take our leave." Seamus told him, pulling on Shalleck's arm.

Sir Percival smiled. "I know Lieutenant Archen, for example. I know the Magistrate. I know his family. Who do you know, I wonder? You could not even get a proper representative from Ironforge," he glanced dismissively at Seamus. "Go back to your dirt and rocks, old man. This is no place for you."

Sir Percival walked away without farewell, as if suddenly losing interest in the conversation. Shalleck watched him go, suddenly aware that she was shaking. She could hear Seamus breathing heavily, and his fingers had begun to dig into her arm.

"Shalleck!" Seamus barked. She closed her eyes, carefully taking deep breaths. "Come with me." He led her briskly through the streets. She wished he would let her go. All she needed was some silence. Perhaps they were right. Maybe for all their sakes she did need let this go. She ground her teeth at the thought.

"Seamus, wait." She pulled her arm away.

"Don't dawdle! We have a long way to go before mornin'." He started off down the walk.

She stared after him in surprise. "Pardon?"

"Well, hurry up!" He waved her along. "If we're going to serve that good-fer-nothin' a little of his own, we'll need some help." He chuckled dryly into his beard.

"But where are we going?"

"The Mages Quarter. Maginor Dumas owes me a favor. Several, actually. But a well placed portal there and back an' I might call in even."

"Portal? To where?"

"Uldum, of course. If we're going to do this, we'll need solid proof, an' if I'm not mistaken there's only one man who can help us."


End file.
